This invention relates to an auxiliary stock to be attached to a pistol handle to convert it into a shoulder-gun and the resulting weapon. In particular, the invention relates to pistol carrier.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 22,626; 28,433; 32,003; 202,946; 287,741; 305,537; 461,480; 517,555; 562,487; 570,145; 593,890; 681,392; 724,327; 762,862; 815,609; 914,675; 931,328; 961,511; 1,016,695; 1,150,763; 1,222,264; 1,266,632; 1,266,633; 1,367,996; 1,477,445; 1,554,556; 1,557,865; 1,877,016; 2,293,128; 2,433,151; 2,789,742; 2,841,847; 2,873,902; 3,162,966; 3,609,902; 3,641,694; 3,648,396; 3,740,886; 3,798,818; 3,861,273; 4,121,743; 4,271,623; 4,342,410; 4,788,785; 4,383,384; 4,843,749; 4,989,358; 5,092,070; 5,732,867; 5,778,588; 5,924,233; 6,161,741; 6,367,187; 6,560,911; 6,575,343; 6,729,061; and U.S. Patent Applications No. 2005/0035163; the disclosures of which patents and patent application are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.